In the field of printing apparatuses such as a copier and a printer, a printing apparatus capable of printing an image not only on a sheet in a standard size such as A4 or B4 but also on a sheet in a non-standard size such as a postcard, an envelope and a name card has been conventionally known. When a zip code, an address and an addressee are printed on a post card or an envelope with such a copier or a printer, it is necessary to appropriately arrange a print side (front or back side) and a direction (top or bottom) when a postcard or an envelope as recording paper is set to a paper tray, and it is impossible to properly perform printing with erroneous setting.
In Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2002-240382, in the case of feeding a set post card, a postcard face is scanned to be analyzed, followed by judgment of a set state of the postcard, so that a user is able to reset the postcard to a correct direction before printing in the case of erroneously setting a print side or a direction of the postcard.
However, in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2002-240382, there is no description about alignment of print positions of a zip code, an address and an addressee in a case where recording paper is an envelope. In a case where recording paper is a postcard, two types of standards of standard sizes (post card and double postal card) and a large size are defined for allowable sizes. However, any size is allowable for an envelope. Thus, it is necessary for alignment of print positions of a zip code, an address and an addressee. Moreover, in the case of setting an envelope to a printing apparatus, it is necessary for alignment of print positions of a zip code and the like depending on a state whether the envelope is sealed or not. For approaching such a problem, nothing is disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2002-240382.